Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by previouslysane
Summary: “KATARA!” Sokka shrieked, his voice cracking painfully. “KATARA!” he was begging now,for Toph was growing limp and cold under his arms. He could feel her weakening pulse. “No….” He groaned. Tokka. Just a little something.


"Don't die… dear God, don't DIE!" Sokka screamed, holding Toph in his arms. She was slipping in and out of consciousness and she only heard every other word that he said. She couldn't move her arms. Sokka was over her, freaking out, screaming at her, crying. "KATARA GET OVER HERE NOW!!"

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
There's a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby._

Sokka was getting desperate—Toph was losing blood fast, her side was slashed open, a couple of her ribs were showing. Her face was paler than usual, and she had sweat covering her small body. He stripped off his top and wrapped it around her injury and placed pressure on it. He pulled her up in his arms and held her close to him. Sokka could hardly see, his eyes were so clouded with tears as he searched for Katara. There was mayhem—everywhere people were screaming, dropping like flies. It all just happened so quickly….

But that wasn't important right now. He needed to find Katara. Where _was _she!!

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true_.

"KATARA!!" He shrieked, his voice cracking painfully. "KATARA!!" he was begging now, Toph was growing limp and cold under his arms. He could feel her weakening pulse. "No…." He groaned. He stepped over bodies, not caring whose they were—he just needed her to be better, he needed to hear her witty banter.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Away above the chimney tops.  
That's where you'll find me._

"Toph," He whispered in her ear. "Toph hold on for me, okay? Hold on!" It was so strange he could barely wrap his mind around it… he couldn't even comprehend losing Toph.

"KATARA!!" Sokka sobbed. "Katara…." Sokka sobbed, falling to his knees. He knew that he wouldn't find Katara in time. "Toph… I'm so sorry."

She coughed and rolled her head around. "Sokka…" She said weakly. "Sokka…." She groaned. She was so pale… she was so pale, so cold… "Sokka… I'm going to die, aren't I?" She said weakly, smiling softly.

"Don't talk like that!" He said harshly. "Don't talk like that!!" He shook his head.

"Listen to me," She whispered. "I've always loved you." She said softly, weakly. "And I'm sorry I'll never get… to be… with…. You…."

_Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then - oh, why can't I?_

Sokka's lip was trembling as he bent in and kissed gingerly on the lips. She tried to kiss back, but was too weak.

"I—I don't know what I'm going to do without you!" Sokka whispered. "I love you too…" It was a whisper as he laid himself down on her chest. She smiled and shed a salty tear as she breathed her last. The tear cut its way through the blood and dirt covering her face as it fell down her face.

Sokka felt her breathing cease and her heartbeat stop. He looked quickly up at her face. It still had the soft, sad smile plastered smally upon it.

"No…" Sokka whispered. "Noo…."He clenched his teeth and frowned deeply. He grabbed on her blood soaked shirt and screamed. "NO!!" He felt the tears wash freely over his cheeks. He carried her body into a back room and laid it down on a cot. She could be sleeping. He stared into her innocent, young face… her lifeless corpse was so… empty. He drew his sword and kneeled down next to her.

A few deep breaths, slow breathing. He needed to do this. He could do this. He stood up slowly and whispered,

"I'm so sorry." He knew it was a trick of his mind, but he could swear he heard a sarcastic chuckle as he took off his armor. He was wearing nothing but his blue water tribe outfit, almost naked, he knew.

Screaming, flailing his sword he rushed out into battle. He stabbed every one opposed him, shouting screaming and shouting, yelling and cursing, crying… he was crying outwardly. He screamed with the clanking of metal to metal, cried with the swish of steel through flesh. Blood of the enemy splattered on him, Fire Nation soldiers heads rolling around his feet.

_Crunch. _

It was a sickeningly beautiful noise as the enemy's weapon slid its way through his back. How it didn't bother to try and maneuver its way through his ribs, but just crushed them right through. He felt the blood spurt through his chest and out of his back and all he could do was smile softly. He dropped his sword with a clang and fell to his knees as his heartbeats came to a halt. His blue eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the stone floor with a sad, longing smile.

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
_

_Why,_

_Oh, why_

_Can't_

_I?_

**OoOoOoOoO**

**I know it's kind of morbid, and I know it's really strange, but this song just…. This song makes me think of death a lot. I don't know why, but I know that I want it played at my funeral. It makes me so sad, and happy at the same time, and I tried to capture that in this little ficlet. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R as always. I was listening to the Celtic Woman version of this song, so... here's a link.**

** .com/watch?v=I5T6gyCPDvM&feature=channel_page **

**It's absolutely beautiful to me. R&R please. **


End file.
